


Police Action

by Deonara2012



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: The rebels have been a thorn in their side for a long time. It was time to stop them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whole New World





	Police Action

"We have news," HongJoong said, and the rest of the team looked up from their downtime activities. "We got word of where they are."

San straightened, looking furious and ready to take someone down. "Are we going in?" he asked softly.

"No," HongJoong said. "We're going to wait for them to come out."

Mingi put his phone down and slid it under his pillow. "Are we sure they're going to come out?" he asked.

HongJoong straightened. "We are sure," he said. "Another team will drive them out."

"They get to go in?" WooYoung asked, his voice a low growl.

"It was a random choice," HongJoong said.

"Which means you lost at rock, paper, scissors," Sunghwa translated, correctly, as it turned out.

"I wasn't the only one," HongJoong said before anyone could protest. "So here's the plan." He outlined it for them, watching them all lean in, ready to move, to be done with this idiocy once and for all. "The other thing. Take as many alive as you can," he said.

"Alive?" Jongho repeated. "Did they feel they had to specify that?"

HongJoong looked at him. "With WooYoung, Yeosang, and Yunho on my team? Yes, they did."

The three named didn't even try to look repentant, which HongJoong appreciated. "We want them alive," he repeated, and those three nodded when he met their eyes. Reluctantly, but they nodded. 

"When?" Yunho asked. He didn't sound disappointed.

HongJoong checked his watch. "We've got half an hour before our transport leaves," he said. "Get kitted out and be ready to go in 25."

He only had a few moments to watch his squad go into motion, and then he had to change and get ready himself. Sometimes he wondered why he'd gotten into this career, and other than that, he thanked anyone listening that he'd gotten command over these seven. They might drive him crazy, but he did love them, and they trusted him not to steer them wrong. 

The five minute wait took forever. Mingi stood as still as he could, counting down in his head the different ways it could go wrong. Each time he thought of something that could go wrong, he countered it with a solution. It kept him from going insane, and kept him sharp. With these rebels, they needed sharp. And if he actually thought of something to counter what they might throw at them, all the better. 

They were all quiet in the transport, everything as ready as they could make it. No one knew which way the rebels would come out of their hideout, so they were making a cordon around it. Chances were, some would come their way. 

Mingi glanced at Yunho, who sat straight, his eyes forward, mouth twisted into a grimace that had been there since he'd gotten word of his girlfriend's death in one of the attacks from the rebels. Mingi knew for a fact that Yunho had planned on proposing to her at his next leave, and hadn't really recovered from that blow. He didn't know WooYoung or Yeosang's stories, but he figured they had the same sort of experience. Or, reason to go after these people.

Across from him, San smiled, flashing his dimples, and winked. It made Mingi smile, even if it wasn't aimed at him. Although it could be. Mingi was never sure, and he didn't mind it. He didn't mind San.

The transport stopped and they got out, following after HongJoong in a quiet line. He gestured for them to spread out, and Mingi took the end, stopping before he ran into someone from another squad. They nodded at each other, and stopped moving. Mingi sent the signal up the line that he was in place, and they settled in for another wait.

This one didn't seem as long, although Mingi knew it lasted ten or so minutes. Without warning, people bubbled out of the building in front of them, running for the illusion of safety. All around, Mingi could hear calls to stop, freeze, get down. He stepped forward with the rest of the cordon, closing in. 

Someone rushed at him and he set his feet, determined not to move. The man, about his size, bounced off him and fell back into the crowd. "Stand where you are," he demanded of the crowd before him. The same words echoed up and down the line, voices he knew and voices he didn't.

No one seemed to notice or to have heard, but they stopped rushing soldiers. Still milling around, probably trying to get organized to get at least some of them through the line, a familiar face appeared briefly before Mingi. It was gone before he could figure out who it was, or how, or... anything. It still left him reeling, and he clutched at his rifle to give him solid ground under his feet. 

The cordon continued to close around the building, tightening and forcing the rebels back against the soldiers that had flushed them out. They got caught between, unable to fight as the soldiers subdued them. Mingi did as the rest, only using as much force as necessary.

And to his surprise and dismay, when they'd finished arresting everyone, Mingi found that the familiar face he'd seen was his brother's.


End file.
